


fingerprints on golden skin

by AkiSutaHatter



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, Butt Plugs, Explicit Smut, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink if you squint, Rough Sex, Submissive Choi Minho, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Taemin, Top Park Jimin, it's just filth honestly, wow that's a tag i never thought id use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSutaHatter/pseuds/AkiSutaHatter
Summary: Jimin is notorious for his sexual exploits, and is always happy to help out a hot jock in need.Especially when that hot jock's dominant boyfriend wants to watch Jimin take said jock apart.





	fingerprints on golden skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quittersneverwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quittersneverwin/gifts).



> This is just pure filth with literally no plot, blame Clare for encouraging me to write it and post it for the other sinners out there
> 
> This is referenced in another fic I wrote which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887148/chapters/37021239

It was rare that Jimin had time to himself at school. If he wasn’t with the Loser’s Club, he was with his dance team or enjoying quality time with someone in a bathroom or supply closet. Today, however, he had a few moments of peace and quiet in the locker rooms outside of the school gym. The gym teacher had given Jimin permission to use one of the smaller studios that surrounded the main gym hall as a practice room during his lunch breaks and study periods, and on this particular day he’d had a free period before the end of classes. Jimin found himself taking his time changing, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the typically bustling changing rooms, humming to himself as he ran a hand through his hair to achieve his usual state of perfect messiness.

 

The soft noise of the door pushing open reached Jimin’s ears, as did the hesitant voice that called out into the room.

 

“Park Jimin? Are you… are you in here?” 

 

Jimin recognised that voice. That voice could more often be identified yelled instructions and praises on the football field, or laughing boisterously in the cafeteria. It wasn’t a voice that was usually associated with hitching breaths and stammering, but Jimin tended to have that effect on people. He walked around a row of lockers, a lascivious smile spreading across his plump lips as his eyes fell upon Choi Minho, star of the school football team. Minho’s hair swept softly across his forehead and his teeth worried at his lower lip as he made brief eye contact with Jimin before his gaze skittered away like a rabbit that knew the fox was gaining on it.

 

Oh, Jimin was going to have _fun_ with him.

 

“That’s me. The infamous Choi Minho, looking for little old me. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jimin leaned nonchalantly against the lockers behind him, flipping his hair off of his forehead with a slow gesture. He noticed the way Minho’s eyes tracked the movement of his hands and felt his lips twitch as he tried to control his grin.

 

Minho’s cheeks were aflame as he twisted his fingers together, looking at every part of Jimin except his eyes. “I, um, that is to say my boyfriend, well and I guess me too-“ He took a deep breath and steadied himself. His chocolate brown eyes finally landed on Jimin’s. “I’ve heard that you’re into dominating guys bigger than you. Is that true?”

 

Jimin laughed, a high tinkling thing that hinted at the control he exercised in all aspects of his life. His appearance, his diet, his dance, his fucking - Jimin had control of it all, and his laugh sent a shiver down Minho’s spine. “If it is true, is this your way of offering? Didn’t you just say you have a boyfriend?” Of course, Jimin knew all about Minho’s boyfriend. The whole school was baffled by the relationship - popular, classically handsome, sporty Minho had been dating the sharp faced and strangely beautiful (but renowned weirdo) Lee Taemin for as long as anyone could remember. 

 

Minho cleared his throat and now his ears were just as red as his cheeks. “He… he’s into the whole thing. Watching. And, um, giving orders.”

 

Now, Jimin would be lying if he hadn’t thought about either of them before. He’d just assumed that Minho was a sweetly vanilla top and Taemin a bratty bottom who would be given anything he asked for. But as his eyes swept over Minho’s slightly hunched shoulders, the way his lips were red-raw from being bitten, the way his hands rubbed up and down his arms, Jimin realised just how wrong he’d been. 

 

He took a few steps forward, picking up his backpack as he went. Minho’s head was down, and despite their height difference Jimin pressed his fingertips underneath the other’s chin and forced his head up, his sultry gaze burning holes in Minho’s skin. Minho let out a soft gasp and his hands twitched at his sides. 

 

Jimin smirked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he raked his eyes over Minho’s body. “After your football practice tomorrow, wait in the locker room by the field until you’re the last one. Tell Taemin to meet you there. I’ll join you once you’re alone.” Jimin leant forward and rocked onto his tiptoes, brushing his lips over Minho’s earlobe. “I bet you’ll look so cute on your knees for me, sweetheart.”

 

With that, he swept past the frozen form of Minho and out into the hall.

 

~

 

Jimin took his sweet time wandering over to the football team’s locker room that stood adjacent to the football field. He’d changed in the toilet after school, trading his usual loose, collarbone-revealing t-shirt for a fitted white dress shirt and slim silver tie. He’d kept his black jeans, so tight that they were practically painted on, for the simple reason that they made his thighs look incredible. 

 

He watched the door to the locker rooms for a moment, a smile spreading across his lips as he spotted Taemin entering. A moment later and the team’s captain exited with a wave behind him and a yell of, “Don’t forget to lock up, Choi!” Jimin waited another moment before he entered, closing the door behind him with a resounding click. 

 

When he walked into the locker room, Jimin almost let out a moan at the sight in front of him. Taemin had Minho pressed up against the wall, one hand gripping possessively onto his waist and the other buried in Minho’s soft brown locks. Jimin could hear the wet sounds of their lips moving against each other echoing through the room, accompanied by soft whines and gasps that were coming from Minho.

 

Jimin hummed appreciatively. “God, I knew you two were hot together but I didn’t imagine it would be like this.” 

 

Minho’s eyes snapped towards Jimin and he broke the kiss, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. Taemin turned slowly, eyes heavily lidded and seductive. “Most people don’t.” His hands slowly trailed up and down Minho’s sides. “But this one loves being used, don’t you, baby?”

 

Minho nodded, his fingers digging into Taemin’s shoulders. Taemin frowned, one hand coming up to grip Minho’s jaw. “Use your words, baby.”

 

Minho squirmed, a moan bubbling up from his throat. “Yes, sir, love being used.” 

 

Jimin took a step closer. “You have him well trained. I’m impressed.”

 

“Oh, you haven’t seen that half of it yet.” Taemin released Minho’s jaw and pressed a sweet kiss to the red marks his rough fingertips had left. “Why don’t you show Jimin how good you are, love?”

 

Minho nodded obediently, slowly sliding to his knees and crawling a few feet towards Jimin, coming to a halt in front of his feet. “Please can I suck your cock?” he asked, looking up at the shorter man through long eyelashes. 

 

Jimin chuckled, brushing a hand over Minho’s hair and cooing softly when the boy pressed his head into Jimin’s palm. “Show me some respect, sweetheart, then you can be rewarded with my cock.”

 

“Hyung, please!” Minho begged, a gentle pout on his lips. Taemin laughed. The three of them were all the same age, but something about the power that came with the honorific sent electricity through Jimin’s body. 

 

Jimin growled, low in the back of his throat. “Good boy. Get my jeans off then, if you want my cock so badly.”

 

Minho looked over to Taemin briefly, waiting until his boyfriend nodded before proceeding. He unbuttoned Jimin’s jeans and gently pulled down the zipper, his fingers trembling slightly as he pushed the thick denim over Jimin’s hips. He whined as Jimin’s boxers were revealed; tight and blood-red and doing absolutely nothing to conceal how hard and how big he was. 

 

Taemin walked languidly over to them from where he’d been leaning against the wall. He smirked at Jimin, defiantly challenging him to try and take Minho’s attention away from him. “Minho, baby, why don’t you show Jimin your pretty body? Get undressed for us now.”

 

“Yes sir.” Minho moaned breathily, wriggling out of his gym shorts and t-shirt, folding them neatly on the ground next to his knees. His fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, looking to Taemin for permission to take them off. Taemin nodded, carding his fingers gently through Minho’s hair. When Minho was fully undressed, Jimin stepped back to take in the whole view.

 

It was glorious, he had to admit. Minho, on his knees, every muscle in his body toned and defined and quivering under Taemin’s gentle fingers, golden skin flushed from his cheeks down to the base of his neck.

 

“Show Jimin what you’ve been wearing under your clothes all day, baby. Show him how much you’ve wanted this.” Taemin murmured, lips ghosting over the shell of Minho’s ear. The brunet turned obediently, raising his ass up high enough that Jimin could see the base of a sleek black plug peeking out from between his cheeks. Jimin’s breath rushed out of him, his entire body going hot with desire.

 

“Fuck, such a good little whore Minho, displaying yourself for me when your boyfriend is right there.” Jimin groaned, hand slowly moving over the front of his boxers. Taemin smiled, catlike, his tongue flicking over his lips. 

 

“Well, baby? You gonna make Jimin feel good?” He asked, his fingers teasing at Minho’s nipples to make him arch his back, displaying the plug even more.

 

“Yes sir, wanna make hyung feel good! Wanna be good for him!” Minho whimpered, turning back to look over his shoulder at Jimin. He looked fucked out already, high-strung and desperate.

 

God, Jimin wanted to _ruin_ him. 

 

The blond smiled and curled his finger in a beckoning motion. Minho turned obediently, positioning himself in front of Jimin’s crotch. His pulled Jimin’s boxers down so slowly that it could almost be described as reverent, drool already collecting in the corners of his mouth. His wide brown eyes were glassy, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. Minho leaned forward, about to wrap one hand and his lips around the tip of Jimin’s cock, when a hand on his shoulder immediately stilled him. 

 

“Wait a second, cutie.” Jimin maintained eye contact as he pulled his tie slowly from its place around his neck. He heard Taemin stutter out a soft ‘fuck’ as Jimin bent down and carefully pushed Minho’s hands behind his back. “I wanna see what those pretty lips can do by themselves, ok sweetie?”

 

Minho nodded, biting down on said lips to stifle a moan at the feeling of the soft material tying his wrists behind his back. Once Jimin had tied the knots tight enough for Minho to feel them, but not so tight he wouldn’t be able to get out of them with just a little wriggling, the blond straightened and smiled lecherously down at Minho. “Ok, pretty baby, you can start now.”

 

Minho flushed as he wrapped his lips delicately around the tip, his tongue flicking out to tease lightly at the slit. Jimin groaned, his hands flying to Minho’s hair as the brunet took him deeper, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as his tongue rubbed along the underside of Jimin’s cock. 

 

“Fuck, so good for me, such a good little slut.” Jimin growled, tightening his grip on Minho’s soft locks. Minho moaned at the tingling sensation that spread across his scalp, enjoying the effect he was having on Jimin. He took his cock as far as he could, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin as he bobbed his head up and down for a few moments until Jimin pulled him off, the pain making Minho whimper with pleasure. 

 

“Can I fuck your throat, sweetheart?” Jimin asked, stroking his fingers over Minho’s cheeks tenderly. Minho’s eyes fluttered shut and he smiled softly, his expression sweet and innocent despite the drool and precum running down his chin and how swollen and red his lips were. 

 

“Mm, yes, please, want you to fuck my throat hyung.” Minho opened his eyes and fluttered his lashes at Jimin; well, who would he be to refuse such a sweet request?

 

Jimin traced his fingertips over Minho’s plush lips, and the brunet opened his mouth willingly. Jimin slowly pushed his cock into Minho’s mouth, slowly as he could. Minho breathed slowly through his nose, relaxing his jaw and throat until he felt the head of Jimin’s cock fuck into the back of his throat and he moaned headily.

 

“Shit, what a good whore. You’ve taught him well, Taemin.” Jimin groaned, his hips slowly rocking into Minho’s willing mouth. Taemin hummed in agreement. His hand reached out, past Minho, to grip onto Jimin’s muscular thigh. Jimin grunted in pleasure as Taemin’s fingernails dug into his soft skin, making his hips move faster and deeper. 

 

“That’s right, fuck his throat nice and good. Little slut loves to be used as a cocksleeve.” Taemin growled, kneeling over Minho’s pliant form. Jimin’s eyes, heavy lidded and sultry, took in the scene before him as he slammed his cock into Minho’s throat. Minho jolted forward and practically _screamed_ with pleasure as Taemin wrapped a slender hand around his throat and used the other to fuck his ass with the plug.

 

“Hyung, sir, please, ‘mgonnacum!” Minho slurred, pulling off Jimin’s cock to suck in a breath. 

“Gonna cum untouched like desperate fucking slut? Gonna blow your load from being used like a whore, my cock in your throat and a plug in your ass?” Jimin mocked, fucking back into Minho’s mouth. Minho’s eyes closed and he whined desperately around his cock, Taemin’s fingers leaving dark red bruises on the golden skin of his neck. Minho rolled his hips back against the plug, moaning and whimpering as he tried to fuck himself to orgasm. 

 

“Make Jimin cum all over your face, decorate you like a pretty slut, then you can cum baby.” Taemin whispered, pushing the plug as deep into Minho as it would go. 

 

Minho nodded, his lips stretched to their limit as he went lax in the two smaller men’s grips, letting Jimin fuck into his throat for what felt like hours but was closer to five minutes until the blond gasped.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, gonna cum, gonna cum all over your gorgeous face.” He groaned, pulling out of Minho’s mouth and tugging on his own cock once, twice, before he came. Thick white ropes painted Minho’s lips and cheeks and chin, some falling onto Taemin’s hand where it still held onto his neck. Taemin hauled Minho backwards, pressing his chest against the taller man’s back. 

 

“Did so well baby, cum for us now, show hyung how good it feels.”

 

No words came from Minho’s mouth, just screams and moans as his thighs shook and his abdominal muscles contracted. It took a few seconds and Taemin pushing the plug directly against his prostate for Minho to come apart at the seams, decorating his toned chest with his cum. He shook against Taemin as the aftershocks rolled through his body, collapsing forward when Taemin let go of his throat. Minho panted heavily, his face pressed against the ground as he heard Jimin move behind him. The rustle of clothes and the telltale sounds of skin against skin, plus the noises he immediately recognised as the soft huffs of breath that came with Taemin getting a handjob reached his ears and he whimpered softly.

 

“Fuck, you love this don’t you baby, being covered in cum and left shaking on the floor?” Taemin hissed, and Minho nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes sir, want you to cum all over me, want you and hyung to cover me in it!” He whined, wriggling against the floor, unable to see what was going on. 

 

Jimin chuckled. “Guess we’d better give you what you want then, pretty boy.” A few more minutes passed and suddenly Taemin was swearing, covering Minho’s back.

 

Seconds ticked past and suddenly Minho’s hands were free, and Taemin was pressing kisses all over his face. “You did so well baby, you were so good for us.”

 

Minho hummed contentedly, curling into Taemin’s arms as Jimin moved over to Minho’s sports bag, pulling out a soft towel and using it to clean the drying cum off his face and chest and back. Once he was clean, Taemin and Jimin helped Minho back into his comfortable, loose clothing. He was coming back to himself, and once he took a long drink of water he was back to his usual, smiling self. He grinned at the shorter pair, post-orgasm glow still adorning his cheeks.

 

“Fuck, that was fun. Thanks Jimin.” 

 

“No need to thank me, I had fun too.” Jimin smiled, his eyes forming crescents that made his face look far softer and more innocent than he had just minutes earlier.

 

“If you’re ever up for another go, just let us know.” Taemin grinned, pulling Minho to his feet and pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Minho grinned sappily, turning his head to pepper kisses all over Taemin’s face. Taemin giggled at the tickling sensation and Jimin pretended to gag. 

 

“You’re so cute it’s almost gross.” He said. Minho turned the full force of that bright smile on him, and Jimin was suddenly reminded of how Hoseok got so many people to fall into bed with him.

 

“We are, but you like it.” Minho teased.

 

And, well, Jimin couldn’t exactly deny it.


End file.
